survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
SRorgs: All Stars
|runners-up = Macro|winner = Beamen|previous_season = [[SRorgs: Tuvalu | Tuvalu]]|next_season = [[SRorgs: Falkland Islands| Falklands]]|image1 = file:allstars.png}} SRorgs: All Stars is the 5th Season of Survivor Reddit ORGs, and the first to contain only returning players. Player beats Player after 39 days of gameplay in a # to # Jury vote. Twists * Returning Players: This season will contain 20 returning players, who are playing to gain the title of the ultimate All Star. * All-Stars: This season has only returnees, as part of the All Stars twist where 5 people from each preceding season arrives to play. *'5 Tribes:' This season will have 5 starting tribes, the most of any season so far in SRorgs History. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' Hidden Immunity idols are back, with the same rules as IRL Survivor, except that Super Idols are NOT in play this season. *'Survivor Auction:' Sometime in the merge stage, a Survivor Auction will occur where people will bid of unspecified advantages or effects in the game *'Archetypes:' Tribes are divided by archetypes chosen by the contestants. Most known people go on , most strategic go on , best at comps go on , least known go on , and least deserving of being All Stars go on Buffs Castaways } |[[ChazPlays|'Chaz']] ''Iceland'' | | | | | |1st Voted Out Day 3 | |- | |[[Usernam_Pending|'Usernam']] ''Benin'' | | | | | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 | |- | |[[Survivorlover52|'Surv']] ''Benin'' | | | | | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 | |- | |[[Cheesypasta978|'Joe']] ''Tuvalu'' | | | | | |4th Voted Out Day 12 | |- | |[[JohnAlwin|'John']] ''Benin'', ''Iceland'' | | | | | |5th Voted Out Day 12 | |- | |[[Escaronte|'Roodman']] ''Iceland'' | | | | | |6th Voted Out Day 15 | |- | |[[Nvan96|'Nick']] ''Tuvalu'' | | | | | |7th Voted Out Day 18 | |- | |[[Ashtonwestenburg|'Ashton']] ''Iceland'' | | | | | |8th Voted Out Day 21 | |- | |[[Iamnotapotato8|'Potato']] ''Reddit'' | | | | | |9th Voted Out Day 24 | |- | |[[KingCody99|'Cody']] ''Reddit'' | | | | | |10th Voted Out Day 27 1st Juror | |- | |[[Coolfool88|'Cool']] ''Reddit'' | | | | | |11th Voted Out Day 27 2nd Juror | |- | |[[Fred_george12|'Fred']] ''Benin'' | | | | | rowspan = "9" |Disqualified Day 29 | |- | |[[Banak-oj|'Banak']] ''Reddit'' | | | | |12th Voted Out Day 30 3rd Juror | |- | |[[Bradwest86|'Brad']] ''Tuvalu'' | | | | |13th Voted Out Day 33 4th Juror | |- | |[[Eli731|'Eli']] ''Iceland'' | | | | |14th Voted Out Day 35 5th Juror | |- | |[[imactually_gay|'Gabe']] ''Tuvalu'' | | | | |15th Voted Out Day 36 6th Juror | |- | |[[Sabsebura|'Sab']] ''Reddit'' | | | | |16th Voted Out Day 37 7th Juror | |- | |[[EdgeLeading|'Edge']] ''Iceland'' | | | | |17th Voted Out Day 38 8th Juror | |- | |[[Macrobug|'Macro']] ''Benin'' | | | | |Runner-Up Day 39 | |- | |[[Steaminbeamen|'Beamen']] ''Tuvalu'' | | | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 | |} Season Summary Episode Guide Voting Table Category:Seasons Category:SRorgs: All-Stars